Don't look back in anger
by linolenA
Summary: 2D starts singing an Oasis' song. Murdoc flips out. The fight goes... Unplanned. Mudzx2D


**If you haven't heard the song, here you go :3 www. youtube watch?v= jBbyc3t-Ctc&feature= plcp**  
**or just youtube it, google it...** **Oasis- Don't look back in anger (so you can copy -paste)**  
**IT'S WONDERFUL *HEART***  
**I actually like Oasis XD (heard Albarn and Gallagher reconciled!)** **But 'course I like Blur more ;v;**  
_italic _**are their thoughts or song lyrics, or if I want to stress something- you'll figure it out. :D  
I don't own Gorillaz nor Oasis (LOL) nor their songs.  
**

* * *

"_... of your mind, don't you know you might find, a better place to play-_" a door shut, muffling the sound.

_Now wait a fucking minute_.  
That song was familiar to the bassist who sat in the living room- and not the good kind of familiar.

The before mentioned door opened with a creak, and the voice was heard once more. Although beautiful, it annoyed Murdoc very much.

"_... slowly fade away. So I'll start a revolution from my bed-_"  
It amazed Murdoc how 2D could pronounce all the words perfectly, but that didn't exactly matter now.

_Oasis..? Fuckin' hell, why is he singing fuckin' Oasis?_

If there was one thing Murdoc hated more than Blur, it was Oasis.  
Because,  
_Fuck Oasis. Fuck Blur. And everyone else. There's only one best band in the world~ GO-RIL-LAZ._

He bolted off the couch and up the stairs, going to give the dullard a piece of his mind. Or rather, a piece of his fist. Wait- scratch that last, it doesn't make sense. But you get what I mean.

"_... the brains I had went to my-_" he was cut off by Murdoc's fist colliding with his nose. Still a bit groggy, 2D hadn't even noticed Murdoc, until, well, he bashed him right in the nose- sending him rocketing backwards.

"Ya 'ave no brains!" Murdoc snarled, leaning over the vocalist who held his nose in pain. It wasn't broken, thank Buddha.

2D kicked Murdoc's calves, making the latter fall on his knees. He didn't even bother standing up, he just launched himself at the vocalist again- sending blows to his pale face.

"Mudz wot d'yew want? I 'aven't done anyfink-" 2D struggled to free himself, pushing the older man away.  
Murdoc got annoyed by his hands soon and pinned them above his head.

"Haven't done _anyfink_?" Murdoc scoffed, "And just wot the fuck were ya singin'?"

"A- a song! Lemme go!" 2D squirmed, trying to get up from under Murdoc. The bassist just lifted 2D's hands and then smashed them back against the cold floor, making 2D wince in pain.

"I fink iss call'd 'Don' look back in anger'," 2D said quickly.

"_By_?" Murdoc growled.

_Light bulb!  
_2D smiled nervously, "Hehe... Oasis."

Murdoc got dangerously close to 2D, "I'll end ya," he breathed.

"Wull, yew kinda can't... I mean, yer hands are up there," the vocalist nodded, gesturing at the hands that pinned his bony ones to the floor.

It was true- Murdoc couldn't do anything. If he let only one of 2D's hands go to clasp his mouth shut, he would have to face the younger man's hand pushing and hitting his chest.  
_He always fights like a girl._

"_Step outside, the summertime's in blooom_," 2D sang softly, a mischievous smile lingering on his lips. Murdoc shivered at the sound 2D made while singing the last word, he almost wanted him to keep singing.

"_Face ache_," Murdoc growled, warning him.

"_Sooo, Sally can waaait, she knows it's too laate_," 2D sung softly.

"Shuddup!" Murdoc said, although he didn't want him to shut up.

"Yew not reawwy convincing me yew want that, Mudsie," 2D said teasingly, staring right into his eyes.

Murdoc's silent scowl was his answer. He was annoyed that the _idiot_ picked up on that.  
And how cute the _idiot_ was- smiling up at him, blushing slightly.

"_Her sooul slides awaa-_" And that's when Murdoc shut him up completely.  
Well, if you don't count the moans.  
At the moment, he didn't intend to shut him up. It just felt like the right thing to do.  
Kiss him, not shut him up. But whilst doing one, he did the other.

His lips pressed hard against 2D's slightly softer ones, his hands made their way to the bluenette's cheeks. 2D sneaked his lanky ones around Murdoc's waist and pulled him closer.

After Murdoc pulled away slowly, 2D looked at him dreamily.

"Now git off," 2D said teasingly.

"Oi, we dun' look back in anger," Murdoc warned, chuckling.

"_I heard you say_," 2D sung.

"At least not t'day," Murdoc said softly and pressed another gentle kiss on _face-ache_'s lips.

* * *

**Thank you Noel Gallagher! *standing ovations***  
**Murdoc is a h9er, wot can i do XD**  
**But deep inside, he loves them all :3**  
**Thank you all for reading and I do hope to read your opinions! :D**


End file.
